Normalcy of the Sun
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: I wouldn’t be completely surprised if he had forgotten…again. That man has no memory unless it had something to do with boxing. Isn’t it sad? Sasagawa Ryohei X OC. One Shot.


He was late…again.

I blew my dark bangs from my face, resigning myself to the large dark marble water fountain in the middle of the park. Savoring the wonderful sunlight and the clear blue sky, my eyes meandered over to the multitude of coins littering the bottom of the fountain. Many people, especially children, made their dream filled wishes here. Unbeknownst to them, there is a sensor that runs along the inside of the fountain, setting off the intricate displays of water jetting into the air every time a coin is thrown in. Brilliant idea actually, courtesy of Vongola Decimo.

Habitually, I checked my cell phone again. 13 minutes and counting. Shifting in my seat, I carefully crossed my right leg over my left in an attempt to restore feeling to my left leg. I checked the time again. Still 13. I wouldn't be completely surprised if he had forgotten…again. That man has no memory unless it had something to do with boxing. Isn't it sad? My boyfriend is addicted to boxing and training but can't spare to the time to spend some time with me.

20 minutes passed before I decided that I had enough of waiting. Anyone I know would quickly chastise me for only waiting 20 minutes, that I should wait for hours and hours. Yeah. Fucking. Right. Stretching my arms over my head, I rose to my feet, taking another glance at water fountain. Despite the coins, my reflection articulately stared back. Cascading dark locks framed her face, eyes dark as emeralds seemed thoughtful. A dark green off the shoulder top clung to her torso and chest, accentuating her curves while a pair of dark jeans tucked into black leather knee high heels decorated her lower half.

A wry smile appeared on my lips. It couldn't hurt right? Fishing a euro from my pocket, I closed my eyes and flicked the coin into the fountain. A small clink was heard and my eyes opened. Water jets spewed forth, some spouts taller and others into a sight that brought a smile to my lips. As the water spouts faded and the normal flow of the fountain began to resume, a certain familiar face emerged behind the falling columns of water.

Usually ruffled silver grayish hair molded into a messy faux hawk. Bright eyes were hidden behind tinted shades. Instead of the usual black suit with a yellow buttons down, symbolic of his role as the Sun Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, he wore a simple white t-shirt with a white hoodie, the hood resting partially on his faux hawk, and a pair of black jeans and sneakers to finish off the outfit. With a sheepish smile, he made his way over to me.

"You're late Ryohei."

"Suman, suman Haruki," Ryohei apologized leisurely with a wide grin, "Buno pomeriggio mi amore." With that, the grinning Sun Guardian encased me in his arms, playfully bestowing a kiss on my cheek. His enthusiasm was infectious for I found myself smiling as well.

"Hi to you too," I murmured before meeting his gaze, "You got caught up in something and forgot, didn't you?" Another sheepish smile confirmed my assumptions. Before Ryohei could argue his case about whatever extreme training he got himself into, his stomach growled. I laughed lightly, pressing my head against his shoulder.

"Let's find some food then hmm?"

I savored the normalcy we were enveloped in. It was rare that we weren't dressed in suits and battle ready clothes. Yes, I said we. I was also involved with the Vongola Famiglia. Like I said, it was rare not to be involved in something Mafia-related, whether it be assassination attempts on our lives, negotiations with other Families, spontaneous car chases, trying to get Mukuro out of trouble or preventing Hibari from going all "kamikurosu" on innocent civilians.

"I haven't had these in forever! So extremely good!" Ryohei exclaimed as he continued to munch on French fries. I rolled my eyes, glad to see that he hadn't changed the adorable side of him much in the last decade. "I bet you haven't." The Sun Guardian grinned cheekily at me before holding a crunchy French fry to my face. I raised an eyebrow but decided to humor him anyways, taking the fry with my teeth.

"Beats staying at home eating cold pizza, doesn't it?"

Ryohei shrugged before smiling. "As long as you're with me."


End file.
